Posting Bail
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Megan returns to the bar after realising that Tommy is the one she wants but what happens when she realises she may be too late?


Tommy looked up at Megan suddenly, he had just been found half dressed in the bushes at the home of a murder victim who he had been seen with the previous night. "You… you came back to the bar?", he asked with confusion laced in his voice, he had wanted her to come back and hated seeing her leave. He had loved her for years and had screwed it up years beforehand by having an affair. He hated the thought that she would never forgive him for it and hated himself for betraying her even more. He was appalled at the fact he had disrespected her when she deserved to be treated so much better.

The beautiful red headed woman nodded, "Yes, I did", she said simply with a sigh, her eyes were filled with sadness and voice was laden with heartache. She had said no to the hotel room but then she realised after walking outside that he was what she wanted, he was what she had always wanted and she decided to go back. She had walked back into the bar with a huge smile on her face, determined to return to his side and hopefully his arms. That was until her eyes came upon the sight of a woman dressed in red with her hand high on his thigh and too close for comfort. She had sighed and bit her lip to attempt not to cry. She hated the fact that she had thought for a moment that he actually wanted her instead of just a quick session in a hotel room. She had been thinking wishfully and not being able to face it, she turned and left. When she had arrived home, she had thrown her clothing in anger and frustration before collapsing in a heap in her bed.

He sat there with cuts on his face and looking up at her, "Why?", he asked gently, posing the question he most desperately needed answering in that moment, "I thought you were going home". It wasn't that he wasn't glad she came back but that he wished she had approached him or even better that she had never left him at all.

She looked away and sighed before returning her gaze to the man in front of her, "It doesn't matter", she said simply, refusing to answer the question he wanted her to answer.

The others had stepped away to continue processing the crime scene when Tommy reached out and took hold of Megan's hand, "It does matter", he said gently to her whilst keeping a firm grip on her medically trained hand.

Megan shook her head and attempted to pull her hand away from his but he kept hold of it in a firm manner without harming her, "It doesn't Tommy… I left and you went straight to her", she said shaking her head.

"You changed your mind about the hotel didn't you?", he questioned softly with a slight tilt of his head as she tried to watch her eyes despite her obvious lack of eye contact, "You came back for me". He was almost cocky in the way he revealed his hypothesis concerning her return to the bar.

She sighed heavily in frustration, "Yes okay", she said with annoyance in her voice, "I changed my mind". She shook her head and looked away again having only made eye contact for a moment, "What do you want me to say Tommy?", she asked before returning eye contact, "Do you want me to tell you how I went back to that bar thinking you'd still be there and that you actually wanted me? Yet I find you cosied up to some bimbo instead...or how much it hurt to see that?".

He didn't say a thing and instead pulled her closer to kiss her passionately, "I'm sorry", he said softly, "I shouldn't have let you go". He sighed whilst holding her close, "I shouldn't have done what I did in New York and I have regretted it everyday since".

Megan wrapped her arms around him, "I shouldn't have left", she said softly.

Tommy raised his hand to cup her cheek, "I still love you Megan", he revealed softly, "Always have done and always will".

The red headed Medical Examiner smiled, "I love you too", she said simply before recapturing his lips in a passionate and loving kiss.

Later that day they were in the car, she had paid his bail. Two million dollars. He turned to her in the car, "You never did tell me how you managed to pay my bail", he said with curiosity.

She bit her lip nervously, "I put up my condo…", she said making his eyebrows almost shoot up to the roof of the car, "...and everything else". Her eyes glanced around the exterior of the car, as though taking in the view yet both knew it was to avoid eye contact.

He looked shocked at the revelation, "You didn't have to do that Megan", he said simply although he was very grateful for what she had done, he also believed himself unworthy of such trust because she knew that if he ran or went against his bail then she could lose everything as well as her job for helping.

"It's what you do for the one you love", she said simply with a soft smile which was soon covered by his lips in a gentle and loving kiss

By the time they realised who the killer was, Tommy was sprawled on the floor and injured but she ran to him straight away. Kneeling by his side in her designer clothing and a worried look on her face, her hands ran over him to check his injuries and reassure herself that he was in fact okay.

When she realised he was okay, she couldn't help herself and didn't care who saw as she leant forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips with a hand on his cheek.

Tommy was very happy to be cleared of murder and that he had a hand in clearing an innocent man of murder, however he was over the moon at the fact he was walking out of the courthouse with the woman he loved on his arm.

 **A/N I know, I usually ship Megan/Kate but … always good to do a random ship if you see something good on screen ;)**


End file.
